


Game of Love

by Mjs_Wonderland



Series: Make the rules, play the game and watch the world burn [2]
Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Brothers, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fighting, Hate, Hurt/Comfort, Klaroline, Love, Love Triangle, Oral Sex, Resolved Sexual Tension, Sex, Sexual Content, Vampire Sex, how i wanted the klaroline sex scene, klaus the sex god, relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-09
Updated: 2015-10-16
Packaged: 2018-02-20 13:01:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 14,881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2429762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mjs_Wonderland/pseuds/Mjs_Wonderland
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Klaus and Caroline are finally getting closer, Kol and Lana get involved in a not so good way. Being as possessiv as Klaus is he won't let his younger brother take away what he considers his. Caroline is confused and falling deeper into the abyss that will open once you get involved with the most famous original. Meanwhile Lana and Damon get closer as friends. At the same time Elena and Stefan are ripped apart, one of them thinking for good one of them hoping just for the time being. This time the enemy seems to be within each and every one of them as they have to face their true feelings and intentions.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> In case you have read this on fanfiction.net you might want to re-read since I finally added a sex scene between KLaus and Caroline and also smoothed out a few writing errors which I hadn't noticed before.
> 
> I hope you enjoy this part and thanks for reading.

A few days later…

Elijah had announced that he would leave soon. Lana woke up early the day he was supposed to go. She was sad. When Elijah was around, the family seemed to be calmer. She decided to cook a great breakfast for all of them. As she cooked coffee, Lana heard how someone opened the door. She grabbed her cup and walked to the front door. It was a very drunk Kol. “Good morning Kol.” He looked at her with a dull expression. “Do I smell coffee?” he asked. She passed him her cup. They walked in the kitchen together and she poured another cup of coffee. “So what is keeping you up all night?” Lana looked Kol up and down. “It’s not your business.” “Is it maybe a girl that bothers you?” He grunted. “Maybe a girl named Caroline?”

Meanwhile Klaus had woken up. He had heard the door open and since he wanted to know who had stayed away all night he got up. He stood behind the kitchen door while Lana talked to Kol. As he wanted to enter, he heard Lana mention Caroline. Klaus remained still and decided to eavesdrop.

Kol flinched at the sound of Caroline’s name. “Thought so.” Lana smiled into her cup. “I noticed how you tried to keep her attention.”  
“Yes. But my dear brother was very keen on having her all to himself.” Kol growled. “Oh Kol, now don’t tell you like that girl? Really? What is it about her?” “She’s a challenge. And that’s what Niklaus sees in her too.” “A challenge, is that so? Well, then you have to decide if you are man enough to actually go for it or if you are little boy, who rather sits in a bar gets drunk and acts like a diva.” She laughed. “Get washed up and dressed. We all are going to have breakfast. Elijah is leaving today, so play nice.” Kol looked at her very long and very serious. Then he got up and left without saying another word. When he opened the door Klaus was already back in his room.

At breakfast Kol and Klaus were very quiet. Lana and Rebekah tried to get Elijah to tell them what he was up to, but he wouldn’t tell them. When they all finished Klaus bid his brother farewell and then he said something about business with his hybrids and left. Kol went to bed and thus it was only Lana and Rebekah who watched Elijah leave. Rebekah had to go to school, so Lana soon was alone. She decided to go downtown.

Klaus had walked the streets of Mystic Falls that morning. He tried to figure out why he was thinking about Caroline so much. When he looked up he stood in front of her house. Before he could decide whether to knock or to just walk back home, Caroline left her house. She saw him standing leaning against a tree. He looked her up and down. She wore black high heels, blue skinny jeans and a black tank top. She looked gorgeous. Caroline was surprised to see him and for a moment she was very happy and then she became suspicious. “Klaus… What are you doing here?” “Good morning to you too, Caroline.” He just said. Even though a few days ago, his attention was all she wanted, she now was a little bit annoyed by him lurking around her house in the morning. He smiled and she caught herself admiring his appearance and his dimples. He strolled over to her. “You look stunning today. But then you always do.” She blushed a little. His compliment warmed her up. He now stood just a few inches away from her. “How are you today, sweetheart?” “I am fine. Thanks.” She had to stay strong. Show him the cold shoulder, that would keep him hooked she thought. But somehow she couldn’t manage to pull through. “How are you?” she almost whispered. Her mind was spinning. She was mad at herself for being so soft and so weak when it came to him, but something had happened. Something was different since the night he had her. Back when he was still in Tyler’s body. She knew she should hate him. He was the bad guy. But he was different when he was around her. His eyes told a story she was yet to discover. And a part of her and she didn’t know how strong that part might be, wanted to get to know everything. And then there was this little voice in the back of her mind, screaming for her to stop falling for this original. But as much as she tried to, she couldn’t deny the fact that she was attracted to him. And apparently he felt the same. “I am feeling great. Would you mind if I kidnap you?” Caroline hadn’t really listened to him because she was concentrating on the voice that told her to stop being such a pathetic little girl. “What?” she was irritated. “Kidnap you. For a cup of coffee?” He smiled at her most charmingly. “No. I have to go to school.” She wanted to leave but he blocked her. “They don’t teach anything that is of meaning when you have an eternity of life waiting for you.” “I want to have human experiences. And graduation is one of them.” “Caroline.” A shudder went down her spine when he mentioned her name ever so softly. “I told you once and I will tell you again. There’s a whole world out there waiting for you great cities and art and music… genuine beauty and you can have all of it.” When he whispered those words, she remembered the night of her 18th birthday, the night he saved her life for the first time. “You just have to let me show you, Caroline.” Caroline looked down at her hand. She was holding her car keys in a tight fist. Klaus’ hands reached slowly forward, as if he tried not to scare her. He took her hand in his and unclenched her fist. Then he slowly took the keys and looked her deep in the eye. “Come on. Take a chance, Caroline.” And again he quoted himself. She remembered, he had said that the night they had killed Finn. Caroline took a deep breath and nodded. He walked towards her car. She just followed him. Minutes later they were out of town.

What both of them hadn’t noticed was the shadow in one of the neighbor’s gardens. Lana was hurt and furious at the same time. He was cheating on her. He had lied to her face. She turned around and started running as fast as she could. Her feet carried her to the only person she wanted to see, the only one she could talk to. Soon she stood before the Salvatore boarding house.

She knocked on the door, so hard that it almost broke. A sleepy Damon opened the door. “Lana. Here to invite me to another party?” He smiled sleepily. Lana had tears in her eyes. “I…I am sorry. I didn’t mean to… I…” she was about to cry. Damon was awake in less than a second. “What happened?” He pulled her inside and sat her down on the couch. While Lana started sobbing silently Damon poured two glasses of Bourbon. He offered her one. Something told him that she would start talking as soon as she was ready.  
Lana downed her glass. She turned off her emotions and concentrated on the beast inside her. She wanted blood.  
Damon could see her eyes and face change. Blood thirst. He led her downstairs and showed her where the blood bags were. Lana drank almost 10 bags. Her face and shirt were covered in blood. Damon had watched her the whole time not interfering once. When she was finished she looked at him. “I’m sorry.” He shook his head and grabbed her hand. Damon led Lana upstairs to his room and showed her to the bathroom. He gave her a towel and one of his shirts. Lana took gratefully a shower. When she left the shower she just put on Damon’s button up shirt and left her pants on the floor. Damon had cleaned up the mess in the cellar and was now sitting in the living room. Lana walked up behind him and put her hands on his shoulders. He looked up to her. “Feeling better?” She shook her head. Lana knew it was time to tell Damon why she was so upset but she was so used to keeping problems to herself that she just couldn’t. Instead she leaned forward and kissed him on the lips very softly. He was surprised and taken aback. “Lana, what was that? You are with Klaus. Remember?” “I don’t think I am anymore.” She whispered. With vampire speed she was on the other side of the couch sitting on Damon’s lap, holding his face in her hands and kissing him again. It took him a while but eventually he kissed her back. When she backed away a little she smiled at him. “You wanted to do that since you met me, right? Now don’t lie, Damon.” He said nothing but pulled her closer and kissed her again. This time with a lot more passion. Lana stood up, without interrupting the kiss, and pulled Damon towards the stairs. They bumped into the wall a few times and they knocked pretty much everything over on their way upstairs. Damon picked Lana up and she threw her legs around his waist. When they entered his room Damon threw her on the bed and ripped his shirt off his chest. He darted at her and they lost themselves in a whirl of temptation and forbidden desires.

When the wave of lust had washed over them they lay next to each other breathing hard. Lana turned her head towards Damon and smiled. She wanted to say something but then she just let out a sound half sigh half laugh. Damon glanced at her with his eyebrows raised. “What?” She grinned. “Nothing. But… I want more.” She rolled over on top of him and kissed his neck. Her fangs came out and she bit him. He flinched but soon he leaned forward and bit her neck. It didn’t take long until the fire between them was burning hot again.

Klaus and Caroline were still on the road. He was asking Caroline a lot of questions about how she imagined her life in the future, her dreams, hopes and plans. Sometimes Caroline asked him a question and he tried to be as honest as possible even though he didn’t like talking about himself. “What do you want from me, Klaus?” He looked at her. “I want your time, sweetheart. Only that and nothing more.” She frowned. She didn’t believe him. “And why?” He had to think about this question. “I don’t know.” He said after a long pause. “I really don’t know why I want to spend my time with you.” She smiled because he sounded a little embarrassed. They kept on driving in silence. From time to time Caroline could see Klaus shake his head in disbelief. They reached a small town and stopped in front of a coffee shop. When they entered an old woman exited the kitchen. She saw Klaus and her face lightened up. “Master Klaus. What a pleasure to see you again. Where are Miss Lana and Miss Rebekah?” she eyed Caroline very carefully. Klaus smiled and kissed the old lady’s hand. “They were not able to come, Sybille. But I brought my friend Miss Caroline with me. We are here to taste your wonderful coffee.” At the mentioning of her coffee Sybille’s eyes brightened up and she led them to a small table in the back of the café. It was in front of a big window. When Caroline looked outside, she could see a wide field of wildflowers. It went up a hill and on top of this hill was an old house. It looked like a castle in a fairytale. Sybille noticed Caroline’s amazement. “Has Master Klaus not told you what would expect you?” She gave Klaus a scolding look. He winked at her. “Sybille, I decided to let you tell the story of this house. I know you love it more than anyone else.” Sybille went to get a pot of coffee and when she had served Klaus and Caroline she stared out the window. “It was over a century ago. My great grandfather had built this house for his wife. My great grandmother was a witch and she desired privacy. When they moved in she made all the flowers grow. They lived in peace for 2 generations. But then on my 8th birthday the people from the village suddenly decided they had enough of that bastard family up on the hill. And then they came and tried to burn our house. It was unbelievable for them that a white man was living with a black woman. They killed my father and when my mother was too weak to keep them away, they killed her too. I was the last one. I hid in the basement. I heard someone scream “But she is only a child.” But I knew it didn’t matter to them. Suddenly there was a more screaming, male screaming. And then someone burst the cellar door open. It was a young man. He took me into his arms and promised me everything would be alright. Then he carried me upstairs. There was blood everywhere, but the men were gone. Two ladies were with him. They promised me to watch over me as long as I was alone. The man left and returned two weeks later. He had found my aunt and brought her here. She was to take care of me from then on. She was an old witch that lived in a forest, but this young lad must have convinced her it would be the best to live in this house, because that was what she did. She stayed with me and taught me everything she knew. This man that saved me was Master Klaus. I owe him my life. Which is why he gets his coffee free for eternity.” She smiled at Klaus with so much gratitude and love; it was almost too much for Caroline.  
She had a hard time believing Klaus would be so nice to a girl he didn’t know. She gave Klaus a suspicious look. Sybille got up as if she noticed that the two of them needed to talk. When she was gone Caroline couldn’t hold it in. “Why?” Klaus smiled. “Clearly that would be your first question. I did it because Lana begged me to. And then I saw the birthday decoration in the front yard. You know I always had a thing for birthdays.” He winked. And she remembered, for the second time this morning, the night he had saved her life. “It is really beautiful here.” She whispered. “Yes, indeed it is. That was another reason why I saved her. Such genuine beauty is not often seen in nature. I didn’t want it seen drowned in innocent blood. Also it is always good to have a witch owe you her life.” Caroline shot him an evil look. Of course he would be getting something from it. “Though I never asked her for a favor.” He added, staring up the hill.  
Sybille came back with a strawberry cheese cake. She gave each of them a piece. “I meant to talk to you Master Klaus, about the house. I am old. And my magic will not keep me alive for long. There is this girl, she is very good with the customers and she knows how to make the coffee the way I do. I will leave her this café, when I pass. But the house… I feel there is just one person I should give this to. I want to leave this house to you Master Klaus. You are all I have left from my childhood. Everyone is dead. And you feel the closest to family. Will you take it?” She had tears in her eyes and looked down on her fingers. Klaus seemed surprised and Caroline thought she saw him even a little touched. “It would be an honor for me to be the new owner of this house.” He smiled his most genuine smile. Sybille took his hands and gave them a firm squeeze. Then she went back to the kitchen to get control of her emotions. Klaus took a great sip of coffee and looked around the café. Caroline had this “I knew you had a soft side” smile on her face which he tried to ignore. When their eyes met both started to laugh. They left the café soon after and walked up the hill. Caroline was taken aback by the beauty of the landscape. She wasn’t familiar with flowers but she could see so many that she doubted anyone would know all their names. It took them almost an hour to get all the way up. Klaus told her the story of how he had found that aunt and how difficult it had been to get her to move out here. But most of the time they just walked in silence. Caroline felt comfortable. She had argued with herself whether this was a good idea or not but then she had told herself “Klaus has a nice side. I know it. And obviously there is something about him that attracts me to him. Maybe he is the bad guy, but Damon used to be the bad guy too, and Stefan was once the bad guy too. Why can everybody forgive them but no one can give Klaus a second chance? I should be the better person. I know I am strong enough to save him.”  
She knew Klaus was also attracted to her and in her mind she had already decided that she was his only chance to become good. She had made Tyler a better person. She had helped him. She could help Klaus too. While Caroline was convincing herself of being meant to be Klaus’ savior they reached the house. “How can we enter?” Caroline asked. “That’s easy. She allowed us in by giving us the keys.” Klaus opened the door and they entered. The house was beautiful. Everything looked like it must have looked during the 1800s. Klaus showed her every room. And in the end he showed her the basement. “That’s where she had been hiding.” He pointed to an old trunk in a corner. “Smart girl.” He smiled “Yes she was. But when she saw me she didn’t scream or fight. She just held on to me. I once asked her why she hadn’t been scared at all. And she told me she has the third eye. She can see someone’s true intentions. She can feel if someone wants to harm her. No one can trick her. And she knew back then that I wasn’t going to hurt her.” Caroline was touched by how much of a good person there was in Klaus. Someone just needed to show him how to get it out.  
When they walked back down to the car Klaus grabbed Caroline’s hand. He didn’t say anything nor did he look at her. And Caroline also remained silent. They got in the car and on the way back she would glance at him but neither of them said a word. When he pulled into her driveway it was already afternoon. They got out and looked at each other. “Thank you for joining me today, Caroline. I enjoyed your company very much.” She smiled. “I enjoyed it too. Thanks for telling me those stories about you. I appreciate it very much.” They stood there just looking at each other and then Klaus turned around and walked away. Caroline walked to her door and when she tried to get the key in she noticed her hands were shivering. And that was also when she noticed her heart was beating very fast and loud. Just when the door opened she felt someone pull her arm. She was turned around abruptly and stood just mere inches away from Klaus. He looked at her with an unreadable gaze. She tried to hold his stare but she couldn’t, her eyes dropped down to his lips. Briefly she asked herself if they had always looked so daring, so inviting. She knew what would happen if she looked up to his eyes again. But she did it anyways. She looked at him and he leaned down. Their eyes were closed when their lips touched only for a second. And then Klaus was gone and Caroline was left panting and shivering.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A lot of stalking and arguing and fighting and stuff

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry I am the worst.   
> It takes me way too long to update. That's why I'll update several chaps today. 
> 
> have fun. :)

Lana and Klaus arrived at home at the same time that afternoon. She smelled like sex but Klaus didn't notice right away because his mind was still at Caroline's front door. Their eyes met when they both stood in the hall. "Where were you?" Klaus asked sounding tired. "That's none of your business. I know YOU were with Caroline. You betrayed me. You lied to me. Everything is your fault." Klaus had been walking away but at her last sentence he turned around. "What is my fault?" Lana took a deep breath then she stormed away. She started packing up her stuff when Klaus marched in the room. "Where are you going?" She didn't answer. "Lana!" She looked at him, tears in her eyes. "I am leaving you. I am not going to live with you as long as you can't stay away from her! You are free. Go and do whoever and whatever you want. We are over!" With that she closed her bags and dragged them outside. Lana threw them on the dirty floor and whistled. A car came around the corner. Klaus stood in the door way. He couldn't really understand what was happening. Lana turned around. "I saw you leaving with Caroline. I know you have been with her. And you know what I did? I slept with Damon." With that she turned back around and threw her bags in the car. Klaus could see it was Damon who was driving the car. Lana got in and they drove off. Klaus was furious.

He could imagine what had happened. He was pacing up and down, barely containing his anger. But somehow he was also relieved. He had been struggling with his feelings for both girls. Lana had taken the decision away from him. However, he couldn't let Damon Salvatore steal his girlfriend. He knew she would be at the Salvatore Boarding House and thus he decided to go and teach this disgrace of a vampire a lesson. Klaus waited for another 30 minutes because he wanted to make sure that they were home. When he made his way to the Salvatore's he was really calm. It was this deadly silence that he always felt when he was planning a devastating move. He walked up to the door and listened. He could hear Lana and Damon talking.

"Damon, I shouldn't be here. He will come and he will kill you. I can't let that happen."

"He won't kill me. You didn't tell him anything. He doesn't know that we spent the day playing beneath the sheets… and in the shower, and the kitchen and the balcony…and..."

"Damon it's enough." She was laughing. Klaus felt his anger boil up once more.

"Come on sweetie, I am hungry."

"Should I get us some blood bags?"

"I didn't mean that kind of hungry." Klaus heard Lana giggle. That was enough he kicked the door in and walked in with a big smile. "Well, see who we have here." Damon looked at the door and sighed. "See who kicked our door in, again. Ever thought about knocking?" Klaus lunged at Damon, pushed him into a wall and stuck his hand inside Damon's chest. "Time to die." In that moment Lana darted for Klaus. She tore him away from a collapsing Damon and pushed him through a window. They lay on the ground outside. "You are not going to kill him." Klaus pushed her of him and nailed her to the ground. "And why do you think I would listen to you?" She rolled him over again, now she was the one holding him down. "Because if you touch him one more time, I will kill your sweet Caroline." Klaus looked at her and he could see the hate in her eyes. "You love him." He simply said. "He is more of a friend and companion than you are. You have forgotten about me. Niky, you have found someone who you cherish more than me. How can I forgive you? How can I stay with you? If you not only fancy her but love her, then let me be. Let me go. You can't have us both." She was crying. A teardrop fell on Klaus's cheek. "You are a lying, cheating, filthy whore. And I should have let the wolves have at it when I had the chance." Lana growled and buried her fangs into Klaus's neck. He threw her off him and into a tree, it burst. She had a big piece of wood stuck in her stomach. Lana was panting. Klaus eyes widened in shock. He had almost killed her. "Lana!" He screamed and ran to her. Carefully he pulled the wood out of her. She was barely breathing. "Could you decide whether you want me dead or want me alive?" Even in times of near death she would still run her mouth at him. He smiled. "You know I will always love you. And I would never want to see you dead." "I know…" Her voice was trailing off. "Now stop dying." Lana took a deep breath and closed her eyes. The wound on her stomach healed. She sat up and shoved Klaus away. "I am still mad. And I won't come back. But I wont ill you." He laughed at her. Then he got all serious again. "Will you stay in Mystic Falls?"

"Yes. " She whispered. "This is home." They looked at each other for a long time. Than he leaned forward and kissed her. He brought his forehead to hers. "Niky, we have to figure out if we are still what we were a thousand years ago. Maybe we did change in the last 200 years." He sighed. "I know, I don't want to lose you either." She said. They smiled. Klaus got up and dusted himself off. "Is this the end?" She looked up at him. He bent down, grabbed her chin and smiled. "No. We both know we are to stubborn to just let this end." "I will see you soon then." "Yes you will." With that he turned around and left. Lana got up and went to check up on Damon. He stood in front of what used to be a window, bourbon in his hand. "You are well. I'm glad." Lana looked him up and down. "And I see you must be feeling great since you're already drinking again." He gave her that cocky smile and turned around. Lana jumped back in. "I will take care of the mess he made. Told you it wouldn't be a good idea to come here." She mumbled, getting her cell phone out. Damon put his bourbon down. "I think that can wait. We should continue were we left off, before your possessive ex-boyfriend interrupted." He grabbed Lana and threw her over his shoulder. Damon carried her to his bedroom and put her on the bed. "Now… what was I about to do…" he started kissing her and slowly pulled her shirt up and over her head. Lana opened Damon's button-up shirt and peeled him out of it. They rolled around the bed kissing. Just when Lana's hand wandered towards Damon's pants, they heard Stefan's voice from downstairs. "Damon, where are you?" Annoyed and clearly reluctant Damon got up and walked downstairs. Lana remained seated on his bed.

When Damon entered the living room half-naked he saw Stefan and Elena standing in what was left of it. "They will fix it tomorrow, no worries." He said as if he was talking about something unimportant. "What happened this time, Damon?" Elena asked. Damon ignored her. He was still mad because she would have let him die alone. Stefan repeated the question and this time Damon answered. Elena got mad and walked upstairs. As she passed Damon's bedroom she saw Lana.

In a moment of rage Elena stormed into the room and pushed Lana into a wall. Elena was surprised about her violent act, but she knew it was because of the vampirism. "What are you doing to him?" she hissed at Lana. Lana raised her eyebrows. "Are you really trying to pick a fight with me?" She knew she was weak because of the fight she had with Klaus but she was still stronger than a baby vampire like Elena. Instead of waiting for an answer Lana lunged forward and grabbed Elena by the throat. She lifted her up and slammed her on the floor. Now she was standing above her. All the anger she felt towards Caroline was boiling inside her. "Why do you pesky little baby vampires think you can pick a fight with me? Invade my home and my life and now even attack me? I should kill all of you. It is about time someone teaches you some respect!" She pinned Elena down and was about to rip her throat out when she realized what she was about to do. She got up and grabbed one of Damon's shirts. "You are one lucky bitch, Elena. I will not let myself be consumed by my emotions. I am not a baby like you. I know how to control myself. You need help with that. I will help you, if you apologize." With that Lana left the room, walking downstairs she met Stefan. She nodded and joined Damon in the living room. "I need to get a real drink. Join me?" Damon cocked his head to the side. "Where did that sudden change come from?" Lana kept on walking. He sighed. "Wait. I need to put some clothes on." When he was upstairs he overheard Elena telling Stefan what had happened between her and Lana.

Joining Lana outside Damon gave her a look. "Almost killed Elena?" Lana could sense that he was very upset. He tried to not let it show. "No. I was in complete control of myself. I just wanted to show her in what kind of trouble she could get, if she doesn't learn how to control herself." She gave him an innocent smile. "I would never harm her seriously." He left it at that.

When they came back, Stefan and Elena were gone. Lana left to get her motorcycle. When she arrived at the house, Rebekah was already waiting for her.

"You are with Damon now, really?" She was mad.


	3. Chapter 3

"Bekah, it's not like that. Me and Niky are not… we are going separate ways for now and I needed a place to stay."

"So you go and sleep with Damon Salvatore? You know that I liked him."

"Bekah, you have barely even mentioned him since the day you spent with him. All you talk about is Matt. So don't be possessive over someone you don't even want. You are in love. But not with Damon. And neither am I. You know I am not lying. I don't love him. So calm down. We are having fun, that's all." Rebekah was still mad, but she had to see that Lana had a point. She had been thinking about Matt and only about Matt. Especially after the dinner party. They would talk a lot in school and sometimes they even had lunch together. He had made it a habit of dropping her off at home after school. And sometimes he would even take her hand. She wasn't sure whether to take the next step but she was sure that he had forgiven her.

"Well… I just don't want to lose you, again."

"Oh, Bekah!" Lana took Rebekah in her arms and held her close. "You won't lose me. I will stay. I promise." Caroline arrived at the Mystic Grill ten minutes early for her date with Bonnie. She sat down and just she got her phone out to play Angry Birds until Bonnie arrived, Kol appeared next to her table. "Hello, Caroline. May I have a seat? Thanks." He sat down and Caroline put her phone back in her purse. "Kol, nice to see you. I am waiting for Bonnie. She should be here in a couple of minutes." He smiled. "Too bad, I wish we would have a little more time to talk. How about dinner tomorrow? Say yes." Caroline wasn't averse from going on a date with Kol, but she feared Klaus' reaction. "Kol…this sounds interesting but it is not a good idea." Kol frowned. "It's because of Klaus, right?" Caroline nodded. "Then let's just grab a bite as friends. Just friends." He grinned. Caroline sighed. She saw Bonnie enter the Grill. "Alright. Just as friends. Nothing more. Tomorrow at 7, here. Don't make me wait."

Bonnie walked up to them eyeing Kol up and down. She raised her eyebrows at him and said nothing. He got up winked at Caroline and left with an "Enjoy your day, ladies." Bonnie sat down. "Don't ask me." Bonnie shrugged. "Okay, then tell me where were you today? You missed school." Caroline took a deep breath. "I was with Klaus." Bonnie was disturbed and confused. "What? Why?" "He asked me to go out for a cup of coffee and I said yes." Bonnie sighed. "Really, Caroline?" She shook her head. "Bonnie, listen. I think I can help him. You know, how Elena kept Damon in check and how Lexi got Stefan off his ripper trip? I can do that. I can be what Elena is to Damon." "You mean you can be the one he loves so much that he would even refuse to be an asshole?" Caroline inhaled deeply and then sighed. "Maybe…" she whispered. "But first of all it is important that he stops being a terrorizing, slaughtering, psychopathic maniac. And if I can do that, why shouldn't I?" "You shouldn't do it, because it is dangerous to get so close to him." "I can take care of myself. I know what I am getting myself into. Nobody was lecturing Elena when she went back to Stefan. No one ever was mad at her for spending time with Damon. Why is it that the Salvatore's can to pretty much everything...?" Bonnie wanted to interrupt but Caroline shook her head. "…no. Let me finish. Stefan was a ripper, he killed so many people and yet we accept him. So why not Klaus? Maybe I can change him." "Aren't you just doing this, because you have feelings for him?"

"I don't know if I have feelings for him." Before Bonnie could say anything she saw Elena entering the Grill. When Elena saw Caroline she wanted to leave immediately. Bonnie used her magic to close the doors. Elena walked over to them reluctantly. "Bonnie, let me go." "No. Sit down." Elena hesitated and then she sat down. "You two need to talk things over. Seriously I am sick of you two not talking to each other. None of you will leave until we settled this." Caroline and Elena looked in different directions. Bonnie sighed. "Okay… If none of you want to start, I will. Elena, you need to accept it if Caroline decides to be around Klaus and Caroline you need to have to understand why Elena is so upset about you and Klaus." Caroline looked at Bonnie. "She has no right to be mad. It is not her life..." Elena interrupted her. "He is a bad person and you mustn't be close to him. He did so many bad things…" Now it was Caroline's time to interrupt. "Oh and you can date the ripper of Chicago? Seriously Elena, stop being so hypocritical!" Elena stared at Caroline in total disbelief.

"You compare Stefan to Klaus? Stefan is not like Klaus. He is not a ripper anymore. Stefan controls himself."

"Yes he does, because of you! And who is to say that Klaus can't change? Why is it OK for you to hang with the bad guys, like Damon?"

"I don't hang with Damon."

"Yea, you just made out with him and played hooky with the Salvatore brothers. And I was on your side. I was there for you. I didn't turn on you because you got close to Damon. Damon, the one who used and abused me. I accepted it. So why can't you be a friend and do the same?"

Caroline had tears in her eyes. Elena was speechless. "Caroline has a point here, Elena. You should be a little more understanding. And Caroline can't you understand why Elena hates Klaus so much?"

"Yes, I can understand that. I know he killed many people and I know you have been through a lot because of him. But please Elena, I am serious about this. I know I can change him. If he and I get a chance... maybe life will be carefree in Mystic Falls again. But I really need you in this with me Elena. I don't expect you and him to be best friends but I really need you by my side. I need to know I can rely on you."

Elena looked at Caroline for a long time. Then she grabbed her hand and smiled, teary-eyed. Caroline told Bonnie and Elena everything about her time with Klaus and Elena told them that Lana had moved in with Damon. As they left the Grill it was almost as if nothing had ever happened. "We need to have an all girls night again. But this time there will be no talk about boys. Just us three and a couple of good movies." Caroline suggested. They planned to meet up on the weekend. On her way home Caroline was happy because she now knew that Lana and Klaus were no longer an item. When she arrived home she saw a known silhouette in her front yard. "Klaus, didn't expect to see you again so soon."

He turned around and gave her that smile that made a shiver run down her spine. "Hello Caroline, it is as always a pleasure to see you."

"What are you doing here at this time?" He looked a little bashful. "I wanted to see you." She smiled and a warm feeling washed over her. "Do you want to go for a walk?" He offered her his arm. She took it and they started walking down the dark streets of Mystic Falls. Caroline felt incredibly close to Klaus and she just had to admit that she had very strong feelings for him. With every step she took by his side, she was more and more convinced that this was right. "Klaus, what are we doing? What is this between us?" She had said the words without thinking about them.

He stopped and locked eyes with her. "I don't know. But I am certain that I don't want it to stop. I feel comfortable around you." She looked down to her feet. "And what about Lana?" She knew this had to be settled before they could go any further. "Lana and I broke things off this afternoon. She has moved out. We are trying to be friends for now." Caroline wanted to know if he and Lana really were over but she knew it wasn't the right time to ask. She squeezed his arm gently and they started walking again. They walked smiling through the darkness. When Klaus dropped Caroline off at her house, she didn't know if they had been walking and talking for minutes or hours. "Well, good night then."

Suddenly Caroline was nervous. Klaus couldn't seem to stop smiling. He leaned forward and kissed her for the second time. But this time it was a promising and passionate. He grabbed her face and his thumbs caressed her cheeks. She sighed and sank into him; she threw her arms around his neck and her fingers touched his hair. It was smooth under her touch. He groaned a little and pushed her back against the door.

One of her hands reached back and opened the door. Still kissing they walked to her room. Caroline was glad her mother had to work a late this night. Klaus backed of a little and looked her deep in the eyes. She admired his blue green eyes. Caroline wasn't sure how far to go, but she was certain that she wanted to go as far as possible. She bit her lip. Klaus' gaze fixed on her mouth and he started kissing her again. They fell onto the bed. Klaus could feel that Caroline was still insecure about them.

"Let go, sweetheart. Just let me show you a whole new world."

She giggled and then she felt something inside her released. She had let go. Klaus took his time to feel her body up and down. Caroline yearned for his touch; she wanted to feel his skin. He slowly took her shirt off and kissed his way down to her hip. Slowly he stroked over her skin. He looked up at her as if he needed her allowance. She nodded. He opened her jeans and slowly pulled them down. When she was lying in front of him only dressed in her underwear, she could see his eyes glow. "Caroline…" Her name rolled over his lips and he cherished every syllable. He took his shirt of and Caroline could see his perfectly sculptured body. While he slowly approached her again Caroline could not take her eyes off of him. He kissed her neck and his hands massaged her breasts. She couldn't hold a little moan in.

As if encouraged by this his mouth wandered deeper. He kissed her breasts and caressed her skin. Slowly he made his way down to her thighs, slightly spreading them so that he could kiss his way up to where her panties where slowly getting wetter. With a lazy grin he wandered back up and gave all his attention to her breasts. First he freed them of her bra and then he sucked on her right nipple while massaging the left. Caroline let out a sweet little moan, her eyes closed. One of his hands wandered deeper rubbing the wet spot on her panties. She grind her hips against his hands, desperately wanting more. He teased her for what felt like hours, sucking her nipples and rubbing her in slow, lazy circles. When she felt as if she was about to explode from lust and want, he finally slipped his hand inside her panties. He continued his slow speed and soon Caroline was begging him to give her release. He pulled his hand away and pulled her panties down. She was lying naked in front of him and his eyes ravished over her body longingly. She sat up and reached for his belt. His erection was clearly visible through his tight jeans. She pulled his pants and briefs down and reached for his cock. Klaus closed his eyes and licked his lips. He wouldn't enjoy this for to long, since he had set himself the goal of making it a night SHE would never forget.

He pushed her back down and settled between her thighs. His arms around her waist to hold her down, he knew she would be going crazy in just a little while. He had this wicked grin on his face and then he slowly kissed her thighs and wandered further inside. His tongue grazed her clit and she made a noise that was somewhere between a sigh and a moan. Slowly he dipped a finger inside her finding that sweet spot and whit the experience of 1000 years he made her come in just a few minutes. Her hips were jerking up and down and she was moaning loudly. When she fell back into the pillow, breathing hard, hair a mess and body trembling he moved up, kissed her lips and stroked her face. She smiled at him, like a sated lay down beside her and pulled her close. She wanted to give back the favor but she was completely and utterly exhausted from what he had down with her. Never had anyone made her cum so hard with just a finger and a few licks of his tongue. He kept on stroking her head until she fell asleep.

The next morning Caroline woke up alone in her bed. She was still in a state of shock and awe because of the things he did to her that night. Suddenly she realized that Klaus was gone. She sat up and suddenly she felt a surge of panic grip her tightly. Then she heard a noise. Klaus stood in the doorway. "Thought I left you, my love? Get ready I will drop you off at school."

He turned around and Caroline got up to get dressed. She was still not feeling like herself. After a hot shower she felt better. When she left the house, he was already awaiting her in his car. He dropped her off at school as promised. As Caroline grabbed the door handle Klaus took her other hand. He pulled her back to him and Caroline fell backwards but Klaus caught her. Her head was leveled with the steering wheel and she looked up at him with big eyes. He pushed her upward a little and kissed her softly on the lips.

"Have a great day, my love."

Then he helped her sit up. Caroline got out the car still flustered and confused. He was just too much to handle sometimes, she thought to herself. When Caroline came home from school she almost expected Klaus to be there again. But he wasn't. "What is he doing?" she wondered. When she approached her front door she saw a note on the floor. A silent smile appeared on her face. When she picked up the note, she frowned. "Looking forward to tonight. Just friends. K." And then she remembered. She was supposed to meet up with Kol this night. She had totally forgotten about it. Caroline spent the afternoon with talking to Bonnie and planning the Halloween Party at her school. When it was about time to meet up with Kol, she made her way to the Grill. Kol was already waiting for her.

"Hello Caroline, what a pleasure to see you." Caroline smiled at him.

"Hey Kol. Have you been waiting for long?"

"Oh no, I have just arrived." They ordered dinner and some drinks. "I heard you will be planning the Halloween party at your school?"

"Yes, I love to organize parties. I've pretty much plan every school ball." They kept on talking about random things, mostly about Caroline and her favorite things to do. After a moment of silence Kol asked "You know that Lana moved out?" Caroline tried to look as casual as possible. "Yes, I heard about it. Why are you mentioning it?"

"Well, I know that you and my brother…" He left the sentence unfinished. "You know what?" Caroline frowned. "You and he have a thing, am I right?" Caroline blushed a little. "I think so." She whispered. This was the first time she really realized that it was public. That everyone knew about her and Klaus by now. She wondered if Tyler and Matt knew too, and what they would say. When she thought about Tyler she sighed. He would hate her now, she was sure of that.

"Why do you look so sad?" Kol had been watching her closely. She put on a smile. "Oh, it's nothing. I was just lost in thoughts." She drank another sip of wine. The waitress came to take their empty plates. She stared at Kol but he seemed to have only eyes for Caroline. It was amusing to Caroline. She felt adored. "Two originals can't take their eyes off of you. You got it, girl." She thought. But then she remembered what she had said about herself once. "I am not shallow, I am kiddy pool." And she knew that she shouldn't let all that attention get to her, she refused to ever be like that again. Caroline was certain to stay grounded and not be overly excited.

She noticed that she had been staring into Kol's eyes, while thinking. For the first time she noticed that they were almost black. She felt as if she was falling into a bottomless pit. But it didn't scare her. She knew those eyes meant adventure and danger, everything was a challenge. She wondered if she was a challenge for him; if he only wanted her, because Klaus wanted her. Even if so, she didn't really care. Because she knew she wanted Klaus, at least she was certain that she strongly believed that she wanted Klaus.

But in that very moment she was drawn to the easiness she felt when she was with him. He was all about fun and adventure. He was different than everyone else in town especially Klaus. Kol gave her that cheeky smile, as if he knew what she had been thinking. Caroline returned it. "Let's leave and have some fun." He winked and they left shortly after he paid for their dinner. "Where are we going?" Caroline was excited. She just knew this would turn into a night she would never forget. "I learned a lot about people these days, especially about how they love to party. I know a club in Richmond. You'll love it."

"But I am officially under age. I won't get in."

"Caroline, baby, we are vampires. We can do and go wherever we want." He laughed and they drove off to Richmond. They went to a club called Richbrau Brewery. The dance floor was packed and the music was so loud you couldn't here the other one, even if they yelled. But it didn't matter to them. They were vampires; they could hear a needle fall on the floor if they concentrated. Caroline's mind was swirling from the alcohol and the music. She was having the time of her life. Every time she looked at Kol his eyes were sparkling dangerously at her. Caroline didn't know what was happening to her, all she knew was that for the first time in a longtime she was just letting go of everything. Not even Klaus could make her let go like this, well at least not in this sort of situtaion. When they played 'The Elliots – Blood Call' Caroline was in another world. She felt Kol pull her close, they got lost in a dance. She had her eyes closed but when she opened them, his face was just inches away from hers.

He whispered in her ear. "You are the most beautiful woman I have ever seen. I want you." She felt her knees shake. To her, his voice was louder than the music. All she could hear, see, smell and feel was him. She knew it was wrong and yet somehow she was unable to pull away. The voice in her head screamed for her to tun her head but it seemed impossible to get her body to move. Then just before their lips touched she was yanked away and turned around.

In front of her, a not so happy Klaus. "Klaus!" Caroline was in a state of shock. He pushed her away and walked over to an also shocked Kol. "You…" Klaus growled. The people on the dance floor had formed a circle around them. "Outside." Klaus growled again. He pushed Kol towards the exit. Without looking at Caroline the men left. She followed them. Outside Klaus pushed Kol into a wall. "You have to interfere in my business as always, right little brother?" Klaus threw Kol across the street and onto a car. Kol got up and went for an attack himself. He punched Klaus in the face, hard. Caroline ran to them. "Stop it! You're going to kill each other." Even though she was scared, she was also turned on by the thought of these originals fighting over her. And yet again that voice in her head told her not to be so shallow. "This was what I intended, my love." Klaus said in a dead serious tone of voice. He reached for Kol and suddenly his hand was in Kol's chest. "Say your goodbyes, brother."

"You just can't lose, can you Niklaus?" Kol managed to get out. Klaus twisted his hand a little and Kol winced. "Still so brave? You should be begging for your life." "Klaus, stop it! Please. Just stop it." Caroline was almost crying. She didn't want to be the reason for Kol's death. Klaus turned to where she was standing right behind him, her hands on his arm. "Let him go." She whispered. He took a deep breath and turned back to Kol. His hand twisted a little more, Kol let out a scream. "I guess this is your lucky day. Don't you ever dare to interfere with me again."

Klaus pulled his hand out of his brother's chest and wiped it off on Kol's jacket. Then he grabbed Caroline and pulled her toward his car. "We are leaving." She followed him without hesitance. Before she got in the car she looked back at Kol. He lifted his head and caught her eye. A smile played around his mouth and he winked at her. She had to grin despite the fact that she felt anything but happy. Kol was just inveterate. Caroline got in the car and Klaus sped off. He didn't say a word on their drive home. When he parked in front of her house, she just sat and stared at her hands. Caroline knew he would say something. She hoped he would.


	4. Chapter 4

"Why?" His voice was struck by bitterness.

"We're just friends."

He exploded. "Don't you start that, too. It seems like you women are never just friends with a man. Why Caroline? Am I not enough for you?"

"It wasn't like that."

"Then why didn't you tell me that you were going to Richmond with him?"

"We were out for dinner because he invited me, as friends. And then we ended up going to Richmond to party. It wasn't even a real date. It was just having fun. And I didn't tell you because I had totally forgotten about it until I found a note he stuck in my door, this afternoon. How did you know where we were, anyways? Do you follow me around or what?"

"Someone told me."

"Who?" He was quiet for a while. "One of your hybrids? Do you have them stalking me?"

"No. It was Lana."

"And of course you believed her. What did she say? That we were having sex in the middle of the grill?"

"No. She stopped by our house to visit Rebekah and when I opened the door she asked me since when it was OK for my brothers to date my…" There was silence.

"Klaus, what am I to you?" Caroline asked very calmly. All her anger was blown away. She wanted to know where she was with him. "You belong to me. I don't want you to go on dates with other guys. Especially not my brothers."

"That's not an answer. What am I to you? Do you think I am your property or…" Klaus interrupted her. "I think nowadays you call it 'girlfriend.'" She turned her head and raised her eyebrows.

"Wow, this was easy." She thought to herself.

She nodded and grabbed his hand. "I'm sorry." He shook his head as if he couldn't really believe what just had happened. He got out of the car and opened her door. Caroline got out and when he kissed her forehead and turned around to leave, she grabbed his hand and pulled him towards the house. "You know, my mother is working tonight. I have the house to myself. We have it…" They entered and went straight to her bedroom. Caroline turned the music on.

The first two songs on the play list were 'Sex on fire' and 'Blood call' It was just what she needed right now. They started kissing and soon it turned into a very rough make-out session."Let go. Just forget about everything for a second. Close your eyes and feel the vampire in you. Feel the beast. It is there, in the darkness. Feel it, my love." Caroline tried to and there it really was, something dark. Something that wanted to be released. And without really doing anything, she felt a surge of thirst and lust wash over her. And that was everything that counted. She was letting go of her humanity. All her problems were forgotten. She hadn't noticed that they had taken of their clothes. They were already at it. It was pure pleasure. Something was missing. She looked up at Klaus and she saw his eyes turn dark and his fangs came out. She knew now what was missing. "Have. At. It. My Love." He said between his thrusts into her. Caroline could feel his breath on her neck and then he was drinking her blood. She rammed her fangs into his skin right above the collar bone. It was delicious. It was all she could ever desire. Nothing else mattered, as long as she had him. 

When Kol arrived home, he wanted to talk to Lana. He went upstairs to Rebekah. "Rebekah, where is Lana?" He was mad and confused. Why would she encourage him and then stab him in the back? Rebekah looked at his blood stained shirt. "She just left. I see Nik has gotten to you in time. It's a miracle that you're still alive." Before he could answer Lana exited the bathroom connected to Rebekah's room. "Thanks, Bekah. Finally I could take a shower without being ambushed." She laughed but she stopped when she saw a bloody Kol. "I told you, he would survive. Nik is not one to kill his brother." Kol walked towards Lana. "What were you thinking, telling him where I and Caroline went? I saw you at the grill, but I thought you would actually be on my side. Don't you want him back?" Lana tilted her head as if she was thinking really hard. "Well… of course I want him back. But apparently he doesn't want me back, yet. And seeing that this Barbie vampire would actually go on a date with you, should plant the seed for some doubt in him. I am sorry for using you, but if we work together our wishes may come true." Kol frowned. "But you know I will be the only one putting his life at stake?" Lana just kept looking at him with a hint of a smile. "Oh, you don't care? I wouldn't have thought you could be that much of an evil bitch." Kol glanced at Rebekah, who was clearly shocked to see this side of Lana. "Kol, I am not evil. I am just doing what I always did, making sure that he won't freak out again. May I remember you what he did when I left him? He built a Hybrid army and killed your father. Okay, the last thing wasn't really bad, but still… He needs someone to be there when he is about to let his little psychopath out. I still love him and that's why I will do whatever I can to take care of him. And that means getting him away from Caroline." Kol turned around, attempting to leave. "Caroline kept him from killing me today. I guess she took over your job." Lana slammed the door shut and blocked his way. "No… You are lying!" "Am not." He pushed her aside and left. Lana stared at Rebekah. She swallowed. "She replaced me. Bekah, she replaced me entirely." She was deeply disturbed. Lana was panting. She felt a sharp pain in her chest. Slowly she sank to her knees. "No, no, no." She whispered. Rebekah hurried over to her and took her in her arms. "Shhh… she didn't replace you. She can't replace a century of love. You need to breathe Lana. Calm down." Slowly Lana regained control over herself again. She leaned back against the door looking at Rebekah with big sad eyes. "I feel it. I have lost him. I never told you this but… we had a blood bond. When two vampires share their blood in a moment of true and deep connection over a certain length of time, they are somehow bound to each other. I can feel whenever he gets hurt. And I can feel when he betrays me. He is in love with Caroline and they shared their blood. I just know it. I lost my connection to him." "This can't be. You told me that you and Damon shared blood." "Yes, but I am not in love with him. That was just lust. But what Nik has with Caroline… It must be love. Bekah, believe me. Now it is almost over. He is almost gone." "You have to get him back. He can't be so stupid to love this bitch. I don't want her as a sister. I hate her. It's enough to see her around school. Lana, don't give up!" Lana's eyes were empty. "I need to go away for a while. I'll be back sometime." She got up and left without another word. Rebekah was desperate to stop her but she didn't know who to talk to.

She had lost her sister. Silent sobs shook her as she sat on her bed.


	5. Chapter 5

At the Salvatore Boarding House Bonnie walked up to the door. When she wanted to knock, she heard a noise behind her. Bonnie turned around; it was Lana who had just emerged out of the forest. "Hey, Lana. I was about to visit you." Lana seemed absent but when her eyes focused on Bonnie she found her way back from wherever her thoughts had been. "Bonnie. Hello. How can I help you?" Bonnie clearly was nervous. She bit her lip. "You seemed to know a lot about magic, and I meant to ask you something, since I don't have anyone to really turn to." Lana hesitated for a moment. "Okay, are you hungry? I'll invite you for dinner. You drive?" The girls drove to the Mystic Grill. The place was pretty empty. They sat somewhere in the back where they could talk without being disturbed. After they ordered Lana was curious what could have tortured Bonnie so much that she would turn to a vampire for help. But then again, she must have been feeling the connection they had. Lana still was her ancestor. Bonnie told her the story of how she stopped Jeremy's heart and brought him back to life. "… and now I feel this urge to use black magic. My mother warned me but I wouldn't have thought it could be this bad." Lana tilted her head and thought about how to say what she needed to say. "Well you have the choice between succumb to black magic or withstand and stick with the white magic. It is easier to just give in but you will have to live with the consequences. Staying away from it will be very hard, though. No one can help you in this situation. It's something every witch goes through at some point in her life. There is no way of using black magic in a good way. There is no comprising. You either want the ultimate power or you stick to the rules of the spirits. But remember the most powerful witch in history started her 'career' breaking wit the spirits and using magic so dark that even the darkest witches fear it." "You mean Esther." "Yes. She made her children vampires and used the blood of an innocent virgin and above all the blood of the doppelganger. No one else would have dared this. And believe me she thought about it for a while. She turned her back on her best friend and witch-sister." "How come you know so much about how Esther made her decision?" "I guess it is time I tell you this. My real name, the name my mother gave me but never used, is Aliyanna. I am Ayanna's daughter. I belong to your ancestors. I was the first human to be turned into a vampire. It was Niklaus Mikaelson who changed me." She waited for Bonnie's reaction. Clearly Bonnie was shocked. "Is that why I felt so strangely attached to you?" Lana nodded. "And you were a witch?" "Yes. But I hated it. My mother treated me so bad that I started loathing her and everything about her, which included magic. But still I learned everything she taught me." "How can you be with Klaus if he killed you?" "My mother killed me. You see, she thought I was a vampire's whore. So she stabbed me. And then I drank her blood and turned into a real vampire." "You and Klaus have a lot in common. That whole my mother hates me thing…" Lana laughed. "Yes, I guess so. When I was confronted with the question if I want to be a bad or a good witch I decided to stick with white magic. Why? Because I was scared of black magic." Lana had changed the subject, since she didn't want to talk about Klaus. "You were scared? Just because of fear you stayed good?" "Indeed. I feared my mother's wrath. But in the end it would have been less painful then being killed." Her laugh was cynical. "I am scared of what I will turn into if I give in to black magic." Bonnie whispered. Lana put a hand on her shoulder. "You are strong, independent and smart. You will choose the right path and you will turn into a witch that I will proudly call my descendant. Just stay true to who you really are. You are a Bennett witch." Bonnie smiled and nodded.  
Suddenly Lana stiffened up; her gaze had wandered to the door. Elijah was back. He looked straight at Lana. He seemed very serious. But Elijah was always serious. Bonnie noticed the eye contact. "I am sorry but I have to leave now." She got her wallet out but Lana waved at her. "My treat. If you need me just stop by the Salvatore House, as you apparently know I am currently living there." Bonnie turned around and left.  
Elijah walked over to Lana. "Lana. Rebekah called me. You are giving up on Niklaus? I think we need to talk." Lana felt an icy grip around her throat. "I feared you would come after me. But I thought I had a little time, I did last time I left." A slim smile curved her lips. "Well then, sit. And convince me, again." Elijah sat down. "I watched Klaus the last 200 years from afar. I saw his sanity fade away. And you know it was your fault. You were the reason why he didn't ramp and rage before. Your love held him back. And when you left him, you pushed him away and reminded him of our parents. I hated you for that. But when I failed to kill him, after the ritual, I went looking for you. You were the only one to stop this madness. I remember clearly how long it took me to talk you into considering forgiving him. And when you finally agreed to come back, I thought this insanity was finally over. And now I hear you are leaving him again. How can you Lana? How many people must die until you see that he needs you?" Lana was angry. "Well, it seems like you are all wrong. I told Klaus his little girlfriend is out with Kol. He followed them and in his rage he tried to kill Kol. And you know what stopped him? Caroline. Her tears stopped him. She has replaced me."  
"Lana, her tears stopped him, which might work once or twice. But Klaus isn't one to care about tears for long. Sooner or later her tears won't affect him. He needs a deep and strong connection like you two have to keep him in check."  
"What if I don't want to anymore? What if I have enough of it? I want to be loved and appreciated and not treated like property and locked up."  
"Lana, I beg you to consider the chances Caroline has to calm Klaus. She will get hurt by him one way or the other. Do you want that? Is your hate that strong?"  
"You think he would kill her?"  
"He is unpredictable." "I don't really want her to die." She paused. "But she is old enough to know what she gets herself into."  
"Is she?"  
"…No. Elijah why do you always have to be so moral? I know the right thing to do would be to fight for Klaus and to make sure that his inner psychopath won't come out, but I have enough of it. I will stay in Mystic Falls and I will check up on him from time to time. But I won't go back to him. As much as I love him, I can't keep watching him betraying our love and forgetting about each and every promise we made. My heart is bleeding. He broke our bond." She stood up. "I need to find myself. Who am I without him? My life has always been about him. Even when I was away from him, Klaus was all that mattered. Now it is time that I get my own life. If Caroline wants to be consumed by him, then she shall be. She will see soon enough that even if his love seems like everything you could ever desire it also cages you in." With that she left Elijah. Lana walked to the Salvatore House slowly.  
She knew Elijah wouldn't follow her. She had made her decision. Lana's thoughts wandered to Damon. He was probably waiting for her. She had to smile when she remembered how close they have gotten in the past few days. It wasn't the sex. Even though they had a lot of it. She thought it must be his eyes. These icy blue eyes that warmed up when he looked at her. She loved it. "I need to be open for other opportunities. I have an eternity to love." She told herself over and over again.  
Then she was home. She smiled. "Home." Yes, this somehow had become her place of refugee. Even Stefan was now used to her. It was only Elena who still didn't talk to her. But Lana knew she would only need patience. Elena would soon figure a few things out about being a female vampire. The fact that she would never have a child and all that would soon be depressing. And then Stefan wouldn't be the right person to talk to. And Caroline, she was still too young to talk about that. Elena would eventually knock on her door. She was certain. And when her intuition told her something, it was rarely wrong.

Damon was staring into the fire when she entered the house. He looked up. "Hey Lana. I haven't seen you around much today." He seemed a little irritated. "I visited Bekah and then I had dinner with Bonnie." He nodded and resumed staring into the fire. Lana frowned. She didn't quite know what to think of this behavior. She walked over to him and leaned on his shoulders, her chin resting on his head. "What is wrong?" He shook his head. She could smell the bourbon.  
"Damon. Tell me." He growled. Than he abruptly got up and walked about the room. He mumbled to himself. Lana didn't quite understood what he was saying, but it seemed like he was mad at Elena.  
Damon looked at Lana. "How can I be so stupid? How can I actually believe she would have changed her mind after everything? Of course she would run to Stefan. It's always Stefan." He threw his glass against a wall. Lana was confused. Where did this come from? "Damon…" She didn't know what to say.  
"I heard her. She told him she always knew it was him. She said she had never truly given up on him. Do you know what that means? That means that the whole time all my efforts, everything I have done for her, everything, was meaningless." He grabbed the bottle and took a big sip. Lana sighed and got two glasses from the shelf. "A toast to the people who ruin us." Despite his anger Damon had to smirk.

That night they didn't have sex. They just lay next to each other and talked. Damon was not himself, Lana thought. He told her so many things about him and about his feelings. It was just not the Damon she knew. But she accepted it. It was clear that sometime even he had to spill it and since Alaric was dead he was in need of a real friend. And Lana was a friend. She knew that Damon was the only one she could be truly honest to, not even Klaus could be trusted as much as Damon.  
"I see where you're coming from, Damon. But you have to understand Stefan is Elena's first epic love. She will always feel drawn to him. Even if she changes her mind sometime, he will always be a part of her."  
"But what should I do then? Should I leave them alone? I know they won't be happy as long as I am around."  
"Oh Damon, you need to figure that out by yourself. I can't tell you what to do. If you think the only thing you can do is leave, then you should do that. But if you think you can… keep your feelings down and… I don't know… find another way to be happy or someone else to be happy with…" She left the rest unsaid, knowing that he would understand.  
"And what about you, Lana? What are you going to do?"  
"I can't give up on him. As much as I want to, I can't. I need to be around. It's not safe otherwise."  
"Why?" Damon frowned.  
"Because if I am not around him, who is going to stop him? Who is going to make sure that he won't loose it? You saw what he did to you guys the last 2 years. While I was with him, he was calmer. His greatest concern was his father, but now that Mikael is gone… I don't know what he'll do."  
"But he can't build a Hybrid army anymore, Elena is a vampire now."  
"That may be true, but you do know how Klaus is. If he wants to find a way to change that, he will. He would even find a cure for her if that is what he truly desires."  
"And what if he really fell in love with Caroline?"  
"Well then I would be even happier for him, because he deserves to be with the one he loves. Even if that means that he wouldn't be with…." She started crying. Damon took her in his arms. He knew how deep this pain could go. He knew exactly how she felt. She was left utterly alone. He held her tight until she fell asleep. All the while he was trying to figure a way out to get along with Elena, even though she did something he couldn't possible forget about… ever.

Caroline woke up next to a sleeping Klaus. This was the first time she had the chance to admire him. He was lean but strong. She knew how strong he could be. Her body was still a little aching from last night. Her sheets were full of blood and halfway torn. It had been a rough but intense night. She wouldn't miss it for nothing. She lay on her back reminiscing about what had happened. She felt consumed. Caroline knew that now there was no turning back. She was his, once and for all. And she enjoyed that thought. Lana's face crossed her mind and she flinched. She hated that woman. No matter what Klaus had had with her before, Caroline couldn't imagine that it could have been anything like this. And she knew she would confront Lana with this, just to make sure that Lana knew Klaus was taken now. She drew a finger up his back. He woke instantly, but he didn't rose he just opened his eyes and looked at her. His gaze was unreadable. "But maybe only because I have never seen it before." Caroline thought.  
She smiled. "Good morning." He smiled back. "Good morning, love." His voice was raspy but it sent shivers down Caroline's spine. She had been falling for him all along and now she had reached the bottom. There was no way back. There was only him or nothing. And when she acknowledged this, she felt a surge of love wash over her.

 

us looked as this blond beauty next to him. He couldn't believe that she was finally his. But still this thought didn't satisfy him. He knew there was more about this. He knew that there was Lana. And he knew that things between them were not over. How could they? It had been 800 years of love. True love. How could he forget about that so easily? But still… Caroline was different. It had been only a few days that they really had been going at it, but Klaus felt a pull towards this girl, that was unusual. How come? He asked himself again and again. But Caroline's sudden move interrupted his thoughts.  
She was curling up against him. Automatically he drew her closer. He smelled her hair.  
Klaus started humming "Sweet Caroline" and he didn't even notice. Then both of them fell asleep again.


	6. Chapter 6

en Damon woke up, Lana was gone. He got dressed and went downstairs. Stefan was nowhere to be seen, but Elena was. She stood with a cup of coffee in her hand next to the living room window. "Good morning." He said. She turned around a surprised look on her face. "Good morning Damon." He looked at her, not knowing what to say. "Damon, listen…" She started but he interrupted her with a wave of his hand.  
"No. Just don't, Elena. Please." She looked down on her hands, obviously sad. "Where is Stefan?" he asked.  
"He went hunting. I'll meet him at school."  
"Want me to give you a ride?"  
Elena looked at him, frowning. "Yea, sure."  
They walked to the car. It was only a ten minute drive to school. They spent the whole time in silence. When he stopped in front of the school Elena was about to get out when Damon said: "I will never forget what you did, Elena. But I care too much to hate you forever. I made a promise to Alaric and I am certain to keep it, which is why I will be around a little longer."  
She turned towards him and grabbed his hand. "Damon. I am really sorry, but it was the right thing to do for me, then. But I can't imagine a life without you. I hope we can work this out sometime."  
He stared out of the window, his hand limb in hers. But his body was on fire. He had goose bumps everywhere and his heart was beating fast. He wanted to hold her, kiss her. It took all his strength to be strong. She kept looking at him, silently demanding a response. When he didn't move, she leaned her head against his shoulder.  
She could smell him, hear his heart race. There was a strange feeling inside her. It was a mixture between lust, desire and regret. Immediately she felt guilty for wanting him, but this feeling came from somewhere deep inside her. So deep she could not reach it, not stop it. He turned his head towards hers. Elena lifted her head and was lost in his blue eyes.  
A firework exploded inside her. It was as if her blood was boiling, but in a good way. She had never felt this with Stefan. This was much more than an epic love. This was a blood call. Damon didn't know who leaned in first, but they were kissing. Passionately.

What drew them apart was a loud noise outside. Stefan stood in front of the car, his fist buried in the hood. Elena jumped out the car and called his name, but Stefan was gone before she had the last syllable out. She turned around to Damon. He was clearly still processing what had just happened. Elena shook her head and started looking for Stefan. Damon walked back home since his car was wrecked. When he entered he could see a very angry Stefan and an upset Elena. "Stefan, please! Listen!"  
"No Elena. I will not listen!" He stopped and turned towards her. "I was there the whole time, trying to be understanding. I can't do this anymore. I can't bear you right now." He turned back around and walked up the stairs. This was when he noticed Damon. He didn't say a word. Stefan just vanished into his room. Elena was crying. She looked at Damon standing on the porch starring at her. Then in a flash she was gone.

Stefan packed up his stuff. "Stefan, don't do this." Damon tried to talk to him. "No Damon. You won, okay? You can have her. I can't do this anymore." Damon didn't know what to do. Stefan was serious. "Stefan, don't leave Elena…"  
"Damon, you can take care of her. It seems like that's the only thing that you think about anyways." Stefan was ready to leave. It felt as if his head was about to explode. The rippah inside him was about to break loose. He needed to get away, fast. He shrugged and brushed past Damon. When Damon tried to hold Stefan back, he was pushed into a wall violently. Stefan's hand dug deep into Damon's chest. He held his heart in his hand.  
"I want to kill you. But I am not a selfish asshole, like you Damon. You are dead to me." With that Stefan turned around and left. „Oh come on Stefan! Don't be such a jerk! It was just a kiss. Just punch me in the face and we're cool, like always. No?" He called after Stefan. But there was no answer.

When Stefan got in the car, Lana was about to get off her motorbike. He drove off with screeching tires. Lana walked inside looking for Damon. She wanted to know what had happened. As far as she knew Katherine was not a very well liked guest at the Salvatore mansion. "Damon?" She called. When he didn't answer she concentrated on her vampire hearing. She heard his heartbeat upstairs. "Damon, why don't you answ-…" She stopped dead in her tracks when she saw Damon sitting next to Stefan's room. "What happened?" She knelt down and touched his shoulder. "I messed it up Lana. This time I really messed it up." Damon told her what had happened. "And where did Elena run off to?" "I don't know."  
"You have to go find her!" Damon looked at her thinking about what she just said. "You're right. I'll see you later." He got up and left. Lana sat down and

leaned against the wall. She sighed. "This is one hell of a mess in this town." She was lost in thought when she heard a knock at the front door. It was a very

disturbed looking Caroline. "Lana?" she called. Lana frowned and walked towards her. "What do you want from me?" She asked confused. "Lana, please.

Klaus... he's -" Lana raised her hand to silence her. She saw Caroline's car keys dangling in her hand. "We'll talk in your car." They got in and Caroline blurted it

all out. "We went to the Grill for lunch when Kol stopped by. He was provoking Klaus until he got up and dragged Kol out. I tried to stop him but he wouldn't

listen. He broke Kol's neck, threw him on the back seat of his car and said something about making him pay for ever dirty look and every remark he's ever made

about me or to me. I looked for him everywhere. At the house Rebekah said that the only one who could find him was you." "You should have come directly to

me." Lana closed her eyes and concentrated on the bond she had with Klaus. It may have been broken but it wasn't completely lost. She directed Caroline as

far as possible into the woods. When they couldn't drive further they got out and walked. Somewhere deep in the woods at the entrance of the tomb they

heard a scream. Kol. They ran. "Klaus!" Lana shouted. She tackled him and pushed him into a wall. Kol was lying on the floor panting and bleeding. Caroline

stood in a corner and starred in horror at Klaus who was completely lost in all his vampire glory. "Klaus! Come on. He is your BROTHER!" Lana hissed. Her fangs

showed and her eyes were a blaze. Klaus snarled "Leave me be." "NO!" He struggled but somehow Lana was stronger. "Klaus!" she shouted again then she

dug her hand inside his chest. She repeated his name again and again. Her fangs drew back in and her eyes turned to green again. "Klaus." she pleaded. He

stopped struggling and she pulled her hand back. Lana was holding him with one hand now. Again and again she whispered his name. Klaus looked normal

again but he wasn't focusing on anything. He was completely lethargic. "Klaus, listen to me. I'm here. Come back, please. Come back to me. I'm here. I'm here.

Come back. Klaus, please." She took him by the arm and lead him out of the tomb. As she walked past Caroline she whispered "Take care of Kol." Then she

vanished with Klaus. Lana took Klaus back to the Mikaelson Mansion. She guided him upstairs to his room and into the bathroom. He wasn't saying a word but

Lana kept on talking to him nevertheless. She brought him to his bathroom and started taking his clothes off. Then she guided him under the shower. As the

water poured over him he started responding. His eyes focused on her and she could see a lot of regret in them but also confusion and fear. She hugged him

until she could feel him putting his arms around her. It had never been this bad. He had never been this far away. "thank you." he whispered. The got out of

the shower and put dry clothes on. Then they laid down on the bed and she held him. Klaus fell asleep and soon Lana drifted of to sleep as well. Neither of

them woke up when Caroline entered the room. She looked at them heartbroken and left again. When Lana woke up a few hours later she got up and left

without waking him. She peeked into Rebekah's room but she wasn't there so she left. She was exhausted beyond believe. Bringing him back had drawn away

all her powers. Back at the Salvatore's she got herself a drink and walked upstairs. She could hear Damon and Elena argue but she didn't feel like going in and

negotiating. She just wanted to sleep, sleep for ever. "Mystic Falls isn't the place to be for me." She said to herself she wrote a note that said "Don't wake me

up." Then she laid down in one of the spare rooms. She closed her eyes and meditated. Lana was desperate to find a safe place somewhere in her mind. When

she finally drifted off to sleep she knew she would probably be sleeping for more than just a few hours. It was something only a few vampires where capable

of but centuries of training and meditating had helped her master the craft of forced hibernation. If she didn't decide to wake she would wake up automatically

when her body was about to dry out but that could take weeks or even months to happen. Lana knew that doing this was putting herself and Klaus, or even

the world if he decided to ramp and rage, in danger but she didn't care. "Kill me if you want.. I don't care." She said directed at the world. And then she was

gone.


End file.
